Aliento
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Milo está ansioso últimamente, necesita relajarse y Afrodita está dispuesto a mostrarle la mejor manera de hacerlo.


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

ADVERTENCIAS:Yaoi, lemon.

ALIENTO

Los gritos le llegaban aún con la distancia, después de todo no era tanta, un par de metros en vertical. Suspiró cansado, incorporándose a medias para ver el espectáculo.

Afrodita había estado acostado en la última grada del Coliseo, trataba de dormir arropado por la hierba fresca. Pero las griterías de una pelea habían terminado por hacerlo olvidar su cometido y ahora sólo sentía curiosidad.

Death Mask estaba fumando tranquilamente a su lado, de espaldas a la arena con los pies en alto.

-Molesta a todos.

Frunció aún más el seño dejando que el humo se deslizara fuera de su garganta. Afrodita bajó la mirada al centro de la construcción, donde dos figuras idénticas le reñían a otra, similar pero más pequeña.

-Sólo a quien se deja.

Le respondió con un deje de coquetería innata, aunque nadie lo estaba mirando.

Los gritos de los tres griegos estaban vociferando palabras que él desconocía por lo que supuso que eran groserías. Era indigno de verse… los gemelos incapaces de callar al escorpión de una forma más ortodoxa.

Tanta gracia le hizo la escena que rompió a reír, su voz ronca atrajo la mirada de los que estaban abajo y pudo verlos enfurecerse aún más. Rió más fuerte.

Entonces los mayores se unieron a su risa y Death también, aunque este último sólo lo hacía para cabrear más a Milo, que había estado de mal humor desde hacía unos días. Este soltó un gruñido de frustración y ya empezaba a subir los escalones del Coliseo cuando Aioria lo detuvo.

Afrodita siguió atento la escena, le susurraba algo al oído, pero no pudo escuchar nada. Y luego los dos se alejaron por el lado opuesto aunque era obvio que el bicho seguía furioso.

-No sé como Aioria lo soporta.

Death Mask se levantó, tendiéndole el habano. Piscis se encogió de hombros, tomó lo que le ofrecían y volvió a recostarse.

El día era demasiado largo y había muy poco que hacer. Todos se retiraron, dejándole allí. No tardó en dormirse, aún con el cigarro entre los dedos.

Se despertó de pronto. Sintió un movimiento sutil, muy cerca y sus sentidos se alertaron, mas no se movió. Esperó un momento y sólo le llegó el sonido de una respiración, muy suave, casi oculta por completo.

Decidiéndose lanzó una patada al momento de levantarse.

-¡Ah!

El quejido salió acompañado de una bocanada de humo espeso.

-Milo.

De repente todo lo quedó claro. El escorpión estaba ahí, con la punta del habano entre los dedos, medio doblado por el dolor, el golpe le había dado en el vientre y con la sorpresa había perdido todo el aire. El movimiento que lo había despertado, posiblemente había sido el necesario para quitarle el cigarro.

-¿Pesadillas?

Dijo Milo con la voz aún algo apagada.

-Maldición bicho, que no tienes a quien más molestar.

Entonces sí que recobró todo el aplomo, se puso de pie, para intentar imponerse.

-Escucha piscis, lo que yo haga es asunto mío y tu no tienes derecho de involucrarte.

Afrodita curvó una ceja, sintiendo aún el peso del sueño. Decidió ignorarlo y volvió a recostarse, a los pies de Milo. Este se enfureció más.

-No me ignores.

Y le lanzó un puntapié. Pero el brazo del mayor lo detuvo antes de que tocara su rostro.

-Cuidado bitch-ito, no querrás hacerme enojar.

La cara de Milo atravesó una expresión tras otra. Sorpresa, indignación y terminó en cólera.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?

Trató de plantarle un golpe, pero el otro volvió a esquivarlo sin siquiera levantarse. Afrodita se rascó la mejilla, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-¿No fue tu problema con los gemelos algo de cama? Se veían muy tensos.

El griego le lanzó un par de golpes, pero ninguno logró hacer contacto.

-No todos somos como tú. Te acuestas con un psicópata.

Afrodita abrió los ojos, levantándose de su lugar tan rápidamente que Milo se echó para atrás, temiendo un golpe.

-¿Mask? Ni es un psicópata ni me acuesto con él -La tranquilidad del sueco era completa, hablaba con la gracia de siempre y estaba sonriendo, como si todo el asunto no pasara de ser una broma -. Pero quizá tú deberías hacerlo, te desmayarías.

La furia lo hizo rápido y ninguno de los dos fue consciente del golpe hasta que el puño del menor chocó contra el rostro de Afrodita. Escucharon una exclamación ahogada de dolor, su cuerpo cayendo hacia atrás sobre la hierba y después, todo volvió al silencio.

Milo se quedó ahí, parada sin saber que había sucedido. No podía haber derribado así al caballero de Piscis, de un solo golpe.

Entonces le llegó el olor.

Un aroma desconocido y desagradable. Cabello quemado, carne quemada. Y entonces lo comprendió, a la hora de hacer el puño y golpearlo, no había soltado el habano. Le había dado de frente con él.

-Afro…dita…

De pronto toda la furia se fue de su cuerpo y sintió un nerviosismo que pocas veces había sentido. Piscis seguía ahí, medio agazapado en el suelo, de lado y con el cabello cubriéndole la cara. Se hincó rápidamente a su lado, aproximando sus manos temblorosas.

-A… Afrodita, ¿estás bien?

Sosteniendo la respiración le tomó los hombros y muy despacio le apartó el cabello del rostro. Del lado izquierdo, cerca del ángulo de la mandíbula estaba la herida. La piel quemada estaba negruzca e hinchada, rodeada de tizne y ceniza. Y él tenía todo el rostro surcado con una mueca de contrariedad.

La lesión era muy amplia, de dos centímetros de diámetro y Milo estaba entrando en pánico.

-No… no quise. Fue… un –la desesperación en su voz logró llamar la atención de Afrodita, que parecía haber entrado en shock-… accidente. No pensé… yo no…

El mayor se llevó la mano a la cara, pero en cuanto rozó la herida tuvo que retirar la mano debido al dolor. Miró al más joven, se veía demasiado nervioso, entre asustado y culpable, y entonces sintió ganas de reírse. Bajó la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con el cabello.

-¡Afrodita! De veras lo siento, no me di cuenta…

La voz de Milo seguía sonando angustiada. Parecía al borde de la histeria, el herido se sacudía en espasmos cortos. Creyó que estaba llorando.

-Quizá podamos curarte, tu ros…

Y entonces aquellos aparentes sollozos comenzaron a intensificarse. La risa brotó desde el fondo de Afrodita; las carcajadas se hicieron enormes, resonando por todo el Coliseo y dejando a Milo con la sorpresa coronando su rostro.

-Qué demonios…

Y la risa seguía y seguía, hasta que el dolor del movimiento en la quijada lo obligó a callar.

-Vamos bicho, ya quédate quieto, no duele tanto.

Milo ahogó un momento la respiración.

-¡Pero es tu rostro!

Miraba aquella cara, antes perfecta y ahora lacerada.

-Ya lo sé, dónde crees que lo sentí.

Entonces se fue la culpa y volvió la ira.

-Demonios, no tenías que hacer tanto escándalo.

Y otra vez volvió también la risa.

-Tú eres el que no deja de gritar. Estás demasiado tenso.

Con su sonrisa coqueta se acercó a Milo y con gran rapidez se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. El griego se sorprendió, tratando de alejarlo, pero cuando una de sus manos tocó la herida dejó de resistirse. La culpa, la necesidad, el estrés; todas sus emociones le estaban jugando en contra y se dejó llevar por el otro.

Afrodita lo tiró sobre la hierba, aprisionándolo con su propio peso. Sus lenguas danzaron sincronizadas y sus manos tocaban con cautela. Poco a poco se deshicieron de toda la ropa, la velocidad era confusa, no se apresuraban pero no alcanzaban a darse cuenta de cuando sucedía que cosa.

Antes de que pudieran ser conscientes de nada, sus cuerpos estaban danzando desnudos. Mezclando sus pieles y sus alientos al punto de confundirse uno con el otro. Sus jadeos suaves resonaban en el coliseo vacío. Las manos no estaban quietas ni un solo momento. La ansiedad creció dentro de ellos, hasta saltar fuera de sus cuerpos, arrancándoles el aire, y de forma ilusoria, la vida; sólo por un momento.

Cayeron agitados y se quedaron quietos. La hierba estaba demasiado fría, ya era de noche.

Milo se incorporó primero, confundido. Afrodita lo había llevado por una gran cantidad de sensaciones en poco tiempo, lo menos importante era la ira. Tantas cosas que sentía, tanto… lo miró, estaba dormido, ahí mismo donde había caído, completamente despreocupado.

En el borde de su rostro, aún entre las sombras, se podía distinguir la marca del habano, ahora muy obscura, como si la piel hubiera muerto y Milo entró de nuevo en pánico. Quizá todo el polvo había sido sólo una venganza por aquello.

Se levantó para irse cuando le dio una oleada de frío. Y él estaba ahí, dormido. Lo cubrió con sus ropas y su propia camisa. Y entonces se fue, aún tenía miedo de una posible venganza.

El olor a tabaco levantó a Afrodita de su sueño, era Death Mask, igual que el día anterior, fumando a su lado. Miró con disgusto el cigarro y se lo arrancó para tirarlo lejos. El otro no hizo escándalo, sólo pasó la punta de los dedos por aquella herida, enrojecida y muy hinchada.

-Vístete ya.

Lo hizo casi de inmediato, estirando sus músculos adoloridos por el frío y el duro suelo.

Se quedaron ahí mientras el resto iba llegando. Como siempre Milo iba con Aioria, sonriente y mucho más sosegado.

-Lo calmaste. ¿De qué te sirve si está pegado al otro?

Death ni siquiera miraba, pero sabía a la perfección lo que iba a pasar, siempre veía sin intervenir y tenía a todos medidos a la perfección. En especial al sueco, que trataba de imponer una expresión apática para ocultar su tristeza.

De pronto toda su actitud volvió a la normalidad, su coquetería afloró como siempre y recobró la sonrisa.

-Es igual con quien esté, yo soy lo que necesita en verdad, ya se dará cuenta.

Y volvió a recostarse en la hierba, acariciando la herida de su mandíbula. Se curaría y no dejaría marca, pero él la había dejado en el escorpión. El puro ahogándose a unos metros, le llevaba el aroma del tabaco al quemarse. Y reviviendo en su mente aquella tarde, volvió a dormirse.

FIN


End file.
